Mi acosador
by Dan Felton
Summary: "Eres un pervertido consigue una novia" "Me gustas" Historia de carácter Yaoi/BL es decir Chico Chico. Escrito en Marzo de 2015


-¡¡Largo!!- Gritó el rubio azotando fuertemente la puerta, se notaba un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, sus ropas estaban desordenadas y su respiración agitada.

-Pero Len- Pidió un chico al otro lado de la puerta, era alto y de cabellos azules un poco desordenados. Básicamente vestía una sudadera azul y unos simples boxers. Desprendía un aura deprimida.

-Oye Kaito- Se escuchó la vos de una alegre chica caminando por el pasillo- Esto...Kaito que te pasó,Te ves muy mal- Mencionó la chica comenzando a "hundir" su dedo en la cara y abdomen del muchacho que ahora se encontraba en el suelo recargándose en la puerta, con la cara en las rodillas- ¿Kaito?- Preguntó ella.

-Miku déjame en paz,vete- Habló el peliazul frotando sus ojos con el dorso de su mano.

-Gakupo fue al supermercado y compró una regaló especial para ti- Pronunció la chica en un leve susurro al oído del mayor.

"Regalo" "Especial"

El peliazul proceso ésas palabras, sólo podían significar una cosa y eso era...

-¡Helado!- Mencionó de manera efusiva poniéndose de pie en un sólo movimiento, corrió lo mejor que pudo a la cocina aún secando sus lágrimas.

Nada importaba sólo era eso,aquella maravillosa mezcla de frío y dulce en su paladar,no existía nada más exquisito.

-¡¡Gakupo,Gakupo,Gakupo!!- Gritó corriendo de manera efusiva. Finalmente llegando a la cocina, algunos de los demás integrantes de Vocaloid se encontraban ahí.

Gakupo,Rin,Luka,Meiko,Gumi...

-¡Por Kami, Kaito se decente y vístete!- Gritó Meiko desde la sala lanzando un cojín al peliazul.

-¡Gakupo,Gakupo,quiero,quiero,quiero!- Mencionó al ver como el mayor acomodaba toda la despensa.

-¿Miku te dijo verdad?- Sonrió el mayor negando levemente con la cabeza sacando un enorme bote de helado del congelador- Últimamente Len y tu pasan mucho tiempo juntos, pensé en hacerles una sorpresa a ambos- Sonrió el pelilila entregando al peliazul el enorme bote de helado sabor banana y vainilla. -De un lado sabe a vainilla y del otro a banana- Sonrió dejando sobre el mismo las cucharas especiales que había comprado hace mucho el peliazul.

-Yo...Rin necesito un favor- Musito viendo a la rubia con ojos suplicantes, ella dejó de lado su jugo de naranja y miró directo al chico.

-Pervertido,¿Ahora que hiciste?- Sonrió pícara.

-Yo...-Trago saliva- te lo contaré si prometes ayudarme- suspiro

-¡De acuerdo vamos!- Sonrió alegre dejando el vaso ya vacío en la barra.

-Len,puedes abrir soy Rin,necesito algo que deje el otro día- Sonrió malvada la rubia mientras el peliazul se encontraba tras suya.

Simplemente se oyeron pasos hasta que el singular rechinido se hizo presente.

-Rin,no estoy de humor par...- Su vos triste fue cortada por un rose de labios, algo así no lo hubiese esperado nunca, pero por obra del destino lo recibió, aquel dulce beso sabor vainilla.

No reaccionó a tal cariño se hallaba en shock, no era la primera ves que besaba, claro que no pero, se sentía inexperto, sorprendió este besó era muy diferente, demasiado. Cuando por fin pudo asimilar bien las cosas se apartó levemente pero el mayor lo impidió apresando su cintura, aquella pequeña y delgada cintura.

-Bien los dejó,sólo no ganan mucho ruido- Mencionó pícara la rubia mientras empujaba a ambos dentro de la habitación, aún sin separar ese contacto que habían forjado.

El peliazul no podía resistir más quería que fuera suyo, de él,su propiedad, demonios!! Simplemente quería poseer aquel cuerpo y escribir su nombre sobre aquel reluciente lienzo blanco.

Comenzó a tratar de introducir su lengua en la boca del menor pero éste se rehusaba,finalmente mordió levemente el labio ajeno tratando de introducir ,de nueva cuenta,su lengua, cosa que consiguió.

Sus manos pasaron de estar en la cintura del menor a comenzar introducirse entre las ropas del mismo.

El joven Len se asustó y lo apartó fuertemente obligándolo a caer de espaldas al piso.

-¡¡Maldito pervertido consigue una novia!!- Grito el rubio lo más fuertemente posible para sus pulmones.

-Pero Len,Len,Len,Len- El peliazul repitió sonoramente en un capricho aferrándose al rubio impidiéndole marcharse.-Len,Len...-

-¡¡Alejate!!- El joven Kagamine trató de apartar al mayor con sus dos manos pero claro, la diferencia de edad,peso,altura y obviamente la extraña "pose" en la que se encontraban se lo impidió.

-Yo quiero arreglar las cosas- Dijo finalmente el mayor con mirada de "perrito mojado bajo la lluvia"

-Tu manera de arreglarlas son muy convincentes ¿no?- Mencionó el rubio irónico mientras alzada una ceja.

-En primera tu también te dejaste besar- Contraatacó el peliazul con mirada sería, inusual para él.

El joven Kagamine no contesto simplemente se sonrojo notoriamente, había dado en el clavo.

-Vamos, ¿no vas a contestar?- Sonrió pícaro el peliazul, poniéndose en pie comenzando a acariciar levemente aquel cabello rubio- Len...- Susurró en su oído.

-Eres un asqueroso pervertido ¿Qué ganas con acosarme? -Mencionó el rubio con un nudo en la garganta y ojos cristalinos

-Yo...Len...tranquilo- Acarició suavemente el cabello del rubio tratando de clamarle - Escucha tu me gustas, demasiado y quisiera una oportunidad...- Susurró

El rubio asimiló las palabras "me gustas" "demasiado", entonces no lo hacia simplemente por molestar...

-Necesito más tiempo pero por ahora vete...- El joven Kagamine mencionó firmé.

-De acuerdo, pero aún no me doy por venciendo- El peliazul acaricio y beso la mejilla del rubio listo para marcharse.

-Gracias- Susurró el rubio.

-Eres lindo cuando te sonrojadas- Susurró el peliazul antes de salir de la habitación del joven Kagamine.

- _Baka_ \- Musito el otro cubriendo su cara con una almohada en forma de gato...

Mi primer escrito Vocaloid esperó que haya gustado -'

 _Nota: Fue escrito en Marzo de 2015_


End file.
